¿Sabes algo, Naruto?
by Kay Tsumei
Summary: ¿Sabes algo, idiota? Siempre odie tu sonrisa. Tu fea, desagradable, tonta sonrisa. En especial cuando intentabas consolarme con ella. ¡Ha! ¡Un Uchiha, ser consolado!... Lo irónico es que, al fin y al cabo, solo con esos ojos y esa sonrisa, terminabas calmándome. Consolándome. Para matarse de la risa. -. Ooc, Drama fic!


_**No bteado/**__Drama fic (?) __~ Personajes madein Kishimoto-Corporation and associated._

_Esto es como un pequeño intento de expresar todo lo que amo la sonrisa de Naruto. Muchos tienen personajes preferidos por quienes ven la serie y eso... Yo puedo decir con mucho orgullo que veo Naruto por (quizás única y exclusivamente) Uzumaki Naruto. Por su fortaleza interior, porque nunca se rinde (si, muy cliché) y por su adorable (y muy apreciada por mi) sonrisa. _

_Con cariño ;) _

_._

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_**¿Sabes algo, Naruto?** by Kay_

_._

.

Cuando nos conocimos lo único que pude pensar fue que eras un completo idiota, el más grande de todo el mundo. Porque ¿sabes? Nadie con una sonrisa como la tuya podrá estar bien de la cabeza; tu cara se estiraba en demasía, las marcas en ella se alargaban pareciendo que en cualquier momento saltarían y tomarían verdadera forma de desagradables bigotes zorrunos. Tus ojos se achicaban, las cejas se alzaban y pequeñas arrugas se formaban alrededor de tus ojos. Y esos dientes… ¿siquiera te cepillabas esas cosas? Asqueroso, la verdad.

Tu sonrisa era la más horrible del mundo.

Con el tiempo (y mucha bendita paciencia) logre tolerarla hasta cierto punto. Y solo cierto punto, idiota, porque nada se pudo hacer en aquellas ocasiones en que mi puño simplemente no resistía la tentación. Igual te lo merecías en cada una de ellas. Ya sabes, situaciones que se dan al pasar demasiado tiempo contigo y tus jodidas sonrisas.

¿Sabes algo? Odio tus sonrisas.

¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que sonríes? ¡Todo el tiempo! Solía preguntarme si sufrías de algún tipo de retraso o si solo se trataba de uno de tus patéticos tics. No importaba el momento ni la situación, tu solo llevabas esa… tonta expresión a todos lados, como si tu vida fuera una jodida buena cosa. _¿Cuál es el problema con este imbécil? _Porque no era posible, _no lo es_, que alguien como tú pudiese ser… feliz _(¡Tus padres! ¡El pueblo completo…! ¡Eso dentro de ti!)_

_Maldición_.

Porque tu sonrisa era alegre, de completo gozo.

Totalmente irracional.

Creo que una vez te dije que nunca había visto a alguien sonreír como tú (y claro, tú solo pudiste sonreír como respuesta, idiota). Es como… que te sale del corazón, sin complicaciones.  
La gente suele llevar esa mueca en sus caras como alguna especie de máscara de hipócrita amabilidad, _sonrisas aquí, sonrisas allá, _una repugnante puesta en escena de caretas y adorables hoyuelos que esconden un frio desdén a sus espaldas. Siempre fue así para mí. Mis padres, mi hermano. Mi familia. Y tras su muerte, las personas que comenzaron a rodearme solo supieron mostrarme más de los mismo. ¿Qué esperabas, llegando con toda esa supuesta sinceridad, esa luz? ¿Qué te creyera? ¿Qué pensara que no eras igual al resto? Imposible. Impensable. Solo eras un idiota de sonrisa fea que insistía en ser mi mejor amigo y pensaba que algún día llegaría a ser alguien. _Ha._

¿Cuántas veces intente que te alejaras? ¿Cuántas veces te grite, te insulte, te _humille_ solo para que me dejaras en paz, para que dejaras de sonreír? ¿Cuántas veces intente matarte solo para que borraras esa expresión?

Y aun así seguías ahí siempre.

Porque, según tú, si te ibas y me dejabas ya no tendrías a nadie a quien sonreírle.

_Los amigos siempre estarán para los amigos._

_Sí, claro._

Como si en verdad algo en ti me necesitara. Todo lo contrario – solo ahora me doy cuenta de que, cada vez que decías eso con una gran sonrisa, mirándome a los ojos, lo que en realidad querías decir era que _yo_ ya no tendría a nadie que me sonriera (todo volvería a ser falso como antes). Porque siempre fuiste _eso_, idiota, desde el minuto en que te conocí – Una triste verdad para un genio Uchiha.

Siempre fuiste… _Ah_

¿Sabes? Siempre envidie tu sonrisa.

Algo de mi odio contra esa hilera de dientes entre labios rosa era lo mucho que dolía el verte hacerlo. ¿Cómo podías? ¿Cuál era el secreto? Nuestras historias se parecían hasta cierto punto. Ambos teníamos un papel establecido en la frugalidad de nuestras vidas.

Tragedia familiar.

Huérfanos desamparados.

Peligros latentes para el bienestar del pueblo.

_Monstruos que se debían dominar._

Yo, al menos, siempre lo vi de esa manera. _Y estoy seguro de que así era. _Pero tú hacías oídos sordos, diciendo que no pasaba nada, que ya harías tú que todo cambiara. Y cada vez que te increpaba por aquella ridiculez me mirabas de esa extraña manera, _con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa_, y hacías el amago de abrazarme. Como si necesitara _consuelo._ ¡Yo, un Uchiha, ser consolado! _Ni en tus sueños, pequeño miserable._

Lo irónico es que, al fin y al cabo, solo con esos ojos y _esa_ sonrisa, terminabas calmándome. Consolándome.

Para _matarse _de la risa.

_Ah, imbécil_. ¿Llegas a entender, a comprender si quiera una parte de lo mucho que te odie? No te soportaba, ni la más pequeña cosa que pudiera venir de ti. Eras un niño tonto, crédulo, tan fácilmente manipulable, no pensabas lo que hacías y solo sabias decir tonterías. Y querías solucionar todo sonriendo, como si fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas habidos y por haber.

_Tan… Hm._

-¿Sasuke?

Abro los ojos y observo la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, percibiendo la brisa otoñal al deslizarse por entre mis cabellos. Suspiro, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y me giro para encararte - ¿Ya has terminado?

Considero la pregunta innecesaria (porque si no fuera el caso, seguirías sentando frente a tu escritorio cumpliendo con tus obligaciones ante la aldea) pero la formulo de todas maneras porque siempre me dices que a veces es necesario realizarlas _porque sí._ Porque es amable y muchas cosas que no quiero recordar.

Te rascas la nuca y te inclinas hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, rozando tu nariz con la mía. Mi expresión no se inmuta. – Te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes aquí arriba. Puedes ir directo a casa o solo acompañarme en la oficina.

- No – Es una respuesta escueta que viene acompañada de silenciosos _"deberías entender", "es mejor aquí que allá"_. Frunzo el ceño, intentando decir algo más, _cualquier cosa_, pero es difícil perder viejos hábitos. Hace apenas dos semanas que fuiste nombrado Hokage y una escasa desde que volví a la aldea.

Todo es incómodo.

La gente me mira mucho, _aguardando_, y todo se vuelve borroso a ratos. Y a veces me pregunto qué demonios hago en la aldea. Que se supone que estoy haciendo. _¿Cuál era el sentido de volver? _Más que eso, rubio idiota. ¿Qué se supone que sigue ahora? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Por años intentaste que volviera. Bien. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué sigue? Dímelo. Ahora.

_¿Por qué volví?_

Deslizas tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, sentándote sobre mis piernas, y ladeas lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en mi – Deja de pensar, Sasuke. Te dañara el cerebro.

_¿Por qué lo hice?_

Pasan unos segundos de tenso silencio hasta que exhalas un ¡_Ah_! lleno de diversión y sueltas una risita, posando ambas manos sobre mis mejillas y apretándolas suavemente – Oye…

Intento alejarme un poco, tú presionas más._ Tan insistente, idiota._ ¿Ya vas a responderme el por qué?

-¿Te digo algo?

_No, idiota. No digas nada. No quiero nada. Ya nada es lo mismo_. Me encojo de hombros y apreto los labios, como intentando disculparme de mi falta de _humanidad. _La situación me desagrada, pero no sé qué responder. Me muevo inquieto y deslizo, titubeante, las manos por el suelo. No tiemblo ni me alejo cuando exhalas sobre mi rostro.

-T… mo…

Silencio.

Te miro, extrañado - ¿Qué?

Y sonríes.

Y se me olvida rápido todo lo que estaba pensando. Ya no importa.

Desgraciado.

¿Sabes, idiota? Siempre me fastidiaste mucho, toda esa simpatía con quien no lo merece y esa luz para los impuros desagradecidos. Creyéndote lo mejor, el salvador de todos. Tú y tu sonrisa. San Uzumaki y su sonrisa. Por años te odie inmensamente, te desprecie con todas mis fuerzas. Deseé de todo corazón que desaparecieras y me dejaras en paz. Que no volvieras nunca, que no fueras tras de mí. Quería hundirme en lo más oscuro de mí mismo. Para siempre.

Pero no pude.

_Joder._

Porque ¿sabes? De alguna forma extraña y perturbadora me encontré esperando que vinieras, que me encontraras. Que te acercaras, que me agarraras de un brazo y tiraras de mi gritando a todo pulmón lo _jodidamente difícil que soy de encontrar_, y que, cuando yo no te respondiera, te giraras, te detuvieras y me sonrieras con todos los dientes, soltando pequeñas risitas y palmeándote la cabeza con vergüenza.

Porque… ¿sabes una cosa, Naruto? De alguna manera…

Hiciste que me enamorara de tu sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

_Opiniones? _


End file.
